happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Get a Trick Out of You
"I Get a Trick Out of You" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el decimotercero de la segunda temporada, y cuadragésimo en total. Descripción del Episodio Lumpy entretiene al grupo en una fiesta, sólo para terminar en la sala de emergencias. ¡Es curioso cómo que parece suceder mucho en Happy Tree Friends!. ¿Va a dejar su fraude?. Sólo hasta que haya ido demasiado lejos. Trama del Episodio Los Happy Tree Friends están celebrando un cumpleaños, con un pastel y un pequeño escenario montado para el entretenimiento. El grupo se comienza a animar cuando Lumpy el mago toma el escenario, llegando en una nube de humo. Todos los que estaban viendo el entretenimiento están cubiertos de polvo negro. Él saca un pájaro de su sombrero de copa y lo lanza al aire para volar lejos, pero el pájaro cae al suelo, muerto. Lumpy tímidamente hace un pequeño baile y tira el pájaro fuera del escenario. Ahora Lumpy pide un voluntario y Cuddles levanta ansiosamente la mano. Lumpy lo selecciona y Cuddles se mete en una caja con los pies colgando de un extremo y la cabeza colgando por el otro. Lumpy toma una sierra y corta el cuadro en el medio, pero al tirar de las piezas separadas, vemos que Cuddles está partido a la mitad. Sus intestinos de alguna manera están conectados, lo que lo mantiene vivo. Todos jadean y chillan de puro terror. Lumpy mira hacia abajo para ver los daños e inmediatamente se asusta y esconde de los intestinos, cerrando la caja. Una ambulancia lleva a Cuddles (aún en la caja de antes) al hospital, Lumpy se alivia al ver que el corazón de Cuddles comienza a latir de nuevo, después de que no tenía pulso. Lumpy se inclina contra la puerta trasera de la ambulancia, pero la puerta se abre haciendo a Lumpy caerse. Agarra los pies de Cuddles para no caer, pero esto hace que la parte inferior de la caja donde está Cuddles caiga de la ambulancia. Cuddles grita de dolor, ya que sus intestinos se estiran hacia afuera, mientras que Lumpy y la caja son arrastrados detrás de la ambulancia. Lumpy intenta tirar de los intestinos de Cuddles para arrastrar la caja que está montando en la parte posterior a la ambulancia, pero esto sólo logra que caiga la otra mitad de la caja, de la ambulancia. Finalmente, la caja llega al hospital, donde se estacionó la ambulancia. La escena cambia, Lumpy entra en la habitación del hospital de Cuddles, donde un Cuddles con una costura cubierta apenas está despertando. Lumpy, evidentemente nervioso, aligera el humor sacando un ramo de flores de su sombrero. Cuddles ríe. Lumpy, sintiéndose más confiado, intenta otro truco. Ahora él saca una página de periódico y la dobla en forma de cono. Mirando alrededor de la habitación para buscar un poco de líquido, Lumpy toma la bolsa de sangre de Cuddles y derrama la sangre en el cono. Abre el papel para revelar que la sangre ha desaparecido. Desafortunadamente, Cuddles necesitaba la sangre para sobrevivir, y muere poco después de que Lumpy termina su truco. Lumpy se horroriza y arroja una bomba que emite una gran nube de humo, similar con la que él entró en el show. Cuando el humo se disipa, vemos a Lumpy tirado en el suelo, muerto, con el humo que cubría su cuerpo. Varias partes de su cuerpo están en llamas. Moraleja "Two wrongs don't make a right!" (¡Dos errores no hacen un acierto!). Muertes #Un ave se sofoca dentro del sombrero de Lumpy. #Cuddles es cortado a la mitad por un truco de magia, pero es resucitado en el hospital. Despues muere luego de que Lumpy retira su bolsa de sangre para hacer un truco de magia. #Lumpy muere por una explosión, causada al lanzar una botella con un liquido para hacer humo. Errores #La posición de Toothy en el público cambia. #Toothy tiene dientes normales. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante escenas continuas. #La cabeza de Cuddles pasa por una parte sólida de la caja. #Lumpy corta la caja por la mitad, pero no corta los intestinos de Cuddles (aúnque, posiblemente, el truco salvó los intestinos en lugar de todo el cuerpo de Cuddles). #Luego de que Lumpy corta a Cuddles a la mitad se puede escuchar a Flaky gritar, a pesar de que no aparece en el público. #Cuddles se vuelve más alto mientras está dentro de la caja. #Cuando Lumpy se sostiene de la mitad inferior de Cuddles, sus intestinos vienen de su columna. #Cuando Lumpy se da cuenta de que cortó a Cuddles, la pupila de su ojo derecho se vuelve roja y la de su ojo izquierdo se vuelve gris. #Cuando Lumpy separa las dos mitades de Cuddles, uno de los ojos de Cuddles se vuelve rojo. Destrucción #El traje de Lumpy es quemado por su bomba de humo. Curiosidades *Ésta es una de las pocas veces en que Cub es visto sin Pop. Esto se repite en Rink Hijinks, Let it Slide, It's a Snap y Treasure Those Idol Moments. *En Mime to Five, Cuddles sufre una herida similar. *Las flores que Lumpy sostiene y el estornudo de Giggles son los mismos del Giggles' Valentine Smoochie. *La habitación de hospital donde está Cuddles es la misma que aparece en Mime and Mime Again. *Éste es el último episodio dirigido por Rhode Montijo. *Hay una escena eliminada donde Lumpy hace un truco en Giggles. *The Mole aparece en el público, a pesar de que no puede ver. Posiblemente sea una broma de los creadores. Esto se repite en Something Fishy. *Éste es el único episodio de la segunda temporada donde Toothy sobrevive. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde los personajes secundarios sobreviven, mientras que los protagonistas mueren. *En See You Later, Elevator Cuddles sufre una herída similar y Lumpy usa sus intestinos como cuerda, al igual que en este episodio. *Luego de que Lumpy patea al canario muerto, se lo puede escuchar decir "And now i need a volunteer" (Y ahora necesito un voluntario). *Cuddles y The Mole son los únicos que no llevan sombreros. (Sin contar a los Generic Tree Friends). Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:I Get a Trick Out of You Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios con escenas desechadas Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy